Freak Week
by proud ravenclaw
Summary: Everyone knows Casey and Derek always fight with each other, but what happens when they switch bodies. Will they understand or will more flames be shoot out. Dasey and implied Lizwin.
1. Intro

**Author's note: Life With Derek does not belong to me if it did Lizzie and Edwin would be together. Well I got some ideas from Freaky Friday, but it does not belong me. Hope you like it. Oh I give credit to greenfiend03 for giving me the idea!**

BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm sounded in Casey's room. She checked the time and it said six o'clock. Casey tapped it lightly and grabbed her stuff. If she wanted to use the shower she would have to get up early to do so. She headed her way to the bathroom. Casey turned the knob and the door opened. She rubbed her eyes before going in. Derek took his advantage and made a swift move to enter first. He gave her smirk and slammed the door in her face. Casey's plan failed. No matter what she did Derek managed to go into the bathroom first.

"De-rek!" Casey yelled banging on the door with her right hand. She yelled his name for a second time.

The door opened to show Derek in his gray boxers. Casey stared at his muscular chest for a second, but quickly turned away so she could see his face.

"What do you want? I already have the water running," Derek said in his usual smirk. Casey hated that smirk with her life.

A light bulb flashed above Casey's head. She crossed her arms over her chest innocently and stared at Derek straight in the eye.

"Derek I thought you said girls loved your 'original' scent," Casey said forcing a smile. When Casey said original she meant sweaty scent. A few months ago he had told her that girls swarmed when they smelled him.

"Nice try MacDonald," Derek said slamming the door in her face.

"Derek get out of there now!" Casey yelled.

With all her ranting and screaming Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti woke up. They were all in their pajamas and yawning. After a year of Casey and Derek screaming they were used to being woken up early.

"I'm not going to take a shower today," Edwin said yawning.

"Surprisingly I'm not either. I'll take one in the night," Lizzie said heading back to her room to change.

Edwin looked at Lizzie one last time and went to the attic to change himself. Marti who was still standing there smiled at Casey. Telling her it will be all right.

Casey kneeled against the bathroom door. She heard the soothing sound of the water dripping from the shower. It calmed her down a bit but not totally. It was nearly and hour later and Derek still wouldn't come out. Casey knew Derek was only doing this to annoy her. She knew it was working. She started to get madder every minute that passed. The water shut off and the door opened to show Derek Venturi wrapped in a white towel up to his waist.

"Finally your done!" Casey yelled. She went inside slamming the door.

Minutes passed and Casey was already to start a new day at school. She went to her room to grab her bag. She headed downstairs to see Edwin and Lizzie finishing up their cereal and Derek drinking out of a juice carton _again_. Casey set her bag down and went to the cupboards. She checked her watch 7:50. School started in fifteen minutes and took ten minutes to walk over there. She sighed and grabbed a granola bar.

While she was choosing a granola bar Derek quickly stuffed something in her lower bag. He turned away and went to the living room to grab his backpack. Casey was finishing her bar and grabbed her purse and handbag. Derek smirked at the sight of this.

Derek and Casey were about to walk out the front door when Nora came up from the basement with her car keys.

"Kids do you need a ride from school, today is my day off," she said.

No one argued they entered her car. Marti was dropped off first. Then Edwin and Lizzie were dropped off in their middle school leaving Nora Casey and Derek alone in the car. They were both in the backseat.

Casey was writing in her notebook. The notebooks had red hearts and white stars all over. Derek saw this and kneeled a bit closer to see what she was writing. Casey of course knew better and closed her notebook before Derek could read it.

"Mind you own privacy," Casey said.

The car slowed down and Casey opened the door and headed inside school. She checked her watch and saw she still had two minutes left. he went to her locker and saw Emily waiting for her.

"What took you so long? Wait, let me guess, Derek," Emily said in a blank tone.

It had been a month and Emily started to loose her interest in Derek. It was probably being with Sheldon for so long. Casey nodded. The bell rang and she headed toward her English class. She was excited today she would be getting her paper back. Then she remembered that was the class that her and Derek shared.

Casey sat in her usual seat in the front. She thanked God that Derek sat all the way in the back. Mr. Lawson got their papers and started handing them out. He started with Casey.

"A plus as usual," he said giving her paper.

Casey smiled at her mark. She turned around to see what Derek had gotten. He could tell by his face that yet again he had gotten another F. They continued their lesson from yesterday. The bell rang again. She gathered her stuff together and saw Derek head to the teacher.

"Mr. Lawson I really don't understand this F," Derek said.

"You missed the whole point of The Great Gatsby," he said simply.

Casey packed her stuff slower so she could hear.

"I actually read the book." The teacher snorted and streaked his hand through his hair. "Your exactly like Daisy in the book," Derek realized what he said and started his way to the door.

"Mr. Venturi you just one yourself a detention!" Mr. Lawson said.

Derek got the pass from him and headed his way to the detention. Casey left the room laughing. She heard some strange ticking noise coming from her bag. She looked inside, but then her bag ripped opened dropping all her stuff on the floor. She saw a metal thing with a note attached. Casey knew it was her step-brother. She got the metal thing and through it aiming at the back of his head. Instead of hitting Derek she hit Mr. Lawson in the face.

"Casey in detention now!" He yelled.

Casey started muttering and took the detention. She headed the same way Derek had gone. Today was going to be a bad day. She opened the door. Derek was playing with two pencils. She looked around all the seats, but there was only one. It had to be the one next to Derek. She gave the note to the teacher and sat beside him.

"What did you Casey? Let me guess you got detention because a violation on what your wearing," Derek said snorting.

"Hey no talking!" The teacher yelled from across the room.

_An hour later..._

"You kids you can go," the teacher said pointing at Derek and Casey.

Casey missed her second period and went on to third. Her third period was her least favorite. It was P.E. Casey was never good at P.E at all. She got changed and went to the gym. Today it was Volley ball boys against girls. Great she was playing against Derek's team.

They started to play. When the teacher's head was turned Kendra would through the ball at Casey's head. Everyone thought it was hilarious. Derek laughed at the sight of this. His ex-girlfriend hitting his step-sister that was funny. Casey couldn't take it anymore. She went to the back and threw the ball at Kendra. Kendra hit the floor hard. The P.E teacher saw this and gave Casey detention.

While the P.E teacher was picking up Kendra Derek snuck into the guy's locker room. He opened his locker and took out the bucket of worms. He snuck out and snuck back in this time to the girl's locker room. He smiled.

"I'm in the girl's locker room," he whispered.

Derek headed toward the P.E teacher's office. He opened her drawer and began stuffing the worms inside the desk. He came out and the girls stood there disgusted. The teacher blew her whistle calling Derek over to her.

"Don't worry Mrs. Logy I know the drill," Derek said getting the note to detention.

He opened the door to see a bunch of kids and Casey sitting all the way in the back fiddling with her hair. The detention watcher was asleep so he took this time to bug Casey even more. He sat next to her.

"You know there are other seats," Casey said to him.

"I know but I can't bug you from all the way over there," Derek said pointing toward a seat.

Casey was not in the mood to fight with him at all. She got her purse and her stuff in the other hand. Derek smirked his little toy worked on her bag. She went to the seat up in front and took out that same notebook before.

The day turned out horribly through out the whole day. The dismal bell rang and Casey began walking home with Emily. Derek was in front of them about a few feet away with Sam, Ralph, and Jessie. Casey began talking with Emily.

She got home and heard screaming from upstairs. She heard Edwin's and Derek's yelling. She figured Edwin was snooping through his room again. Derek smirked at her and headed toward the garage. Casey saw Edwin fall from the stairs.

"Edwin careful!" Lizzie yelled running after him. She got hold of his arm before he hit the banister at the end. She grabbed his arm leading him to her room.

He had underwear tied firmly around his head. Casey headed upstairs. She heard Derek's band from the garage. She stopped to hear what song they were playing.

Derek was playing his guitar. Ralph was playing the drums. Sam was playing the bass and Jessie was singing.

I can't wait to move out of here

When that day comes I'll tell you how I feel

Casey started to hear Derek's guitar. She knew that song. He called it eighteen the only decent song he ever wrote. She went to her room passing Lizzie's room she saw Edwin sitting on her chair. Lizzie was cutting the underwear with a pair of scissors. She smiled at this sight. How come Derek and her never acted nice toward each other like they did?

Eighteen that's when I'll say.

Eighteen I hope you feel the same way.

Eighteen please tell me to stay.

The song finished with a nice echo. "That was our best rehearsal ever!' Ralph yelled.

"Dance, Dance We're falling apart to half time Dance, Dance And these are the lives you'd love to lead," Jessie's phone rang.

"Hello," Jessie said.

Jessie yelled as loud as she ever could. The guys covered their ears at her screaming.

"The En X dropped out of the Dan forth Music Club and we are the first alternate!" Jessie yelled.

All of them smiled and Derek gave Jessie a one arm hug. "When is it?" Derek asked.

"Next Friday at 9:00," Jessie said.

Derek nodded. He heard George's screams from upstairs.

"Sorry guys I have to go," Derek said.

The band loaded their stuff and Derek went to the kitchen. He saw Nora and his father sitting down. Casey was sitting across from them. Derek sat next to Casey.

"We got a call from your school and heard both of you got detention twice in one day," Nora said.

"As a punishment for both of you we took down your doors," George said.

"What?" Derek and Casey said in a unison.

"Look mom I have a reason. The first one was because of _Derek_ and the second one was because stupid Kendra kept hitting me on the head," Casey said.

"Yes, but you choose to act further into those," Nora said.

"Dad look How bout you just take away TV for a month?" Derek asked.

"No Derek! Now why were you in detention?" George asked.

"Only because that stupid teacher is out to get me, Mr. Lawson. The second yeah that was my fault," Derek said getting distracted remembering he was in the girl's locker room.

"Well look on the bright side we are going out to get Chinese food," Marti said coming down stairs.

"Oh joy," Derek said.

They were in their table sitting down. Derek and Casey hardly getting in conversation. Derek was so bored it had been half an hour and his egg rolls still hadn't come. He got his chopsticks and started playing with them. One of his chopsticks flew in the air and hit the waitress in the eye. The waitress with all of her food dropped it on Casey's head.

"De-rek!" Casey yelled. She headed toward the women's restroom to go wash off.

"Derek go apologize to Casey," George said.

Derek got up and headed toward Casey. She touched the knob when she heard Derek.

"That plate of noodles goes perfectly with your fake hair," Derek said.

"Why do you have to make my life miserable," Casey said.

"I make your life miserable. You make my life miserable."

"Derek I try to be nice to you but you just destroy it."

"Look don't be nice. I hate nice people. If you want to help me. You can move out."

"My life was perfect before my mom married your dad," Casey said.

"My life was perfect before my dad married your mom," Derek yelled.

"Cookie?" an old Chinese lady said.

"Sorry not know," Casey said.

The lady started blabbing in her own language. It was really annoying. Derek and Casey took the fortune cookie and Casey headed toward the bathroom. Derek waited outside. Casey cleaned herself up. She saw the fortune cookie on her side. She cracked it open.

Derek on the other side took out the fortune cookie from his pocket and cracked it open.

Both of them took out the paper inside.

_**A journey soon begins.**_

_A prize reflected in another's eyes._

**From what you see is what you lack.**

_**Then love will change you back.**_

An earthquake started around them. It finished in four seconds. Casey opened the door and felt sick. Derek felt sick too. They headed back to their table.

"Did you feel it?" Derek asked.

"Feel what Smerek?" Marti asked eating some teriyaki chicken.

"The earthquake that just happened," Casey said.

"There wasn't an earthquake," Lizzie said.

Casey was asleep in her bed. She laying perfectly straight and her arms folded. Derek was asleep in his bed. His legs stretched out and his arm hanging from the bed. Just then there was a ticking noise. Casey changed position. Her arm hanging from the bed and her head facing her mattress. Derek changed position too. He lay perfectly straight and arms folded.

**Author's note: The reason Derek gave Jessie a one arm hug is because I made her a lesbian. This is my first LWD story and I hope you like it. Please review. **


	2. I have breast!

**Author's note: I hope this is somewhat you were expecting. I hope you like it. Oh and thanks for all the people who reviewed, add me to their favorites, and add and alert to my story much appricaited. **

It was a Saturday morning and Casey was in bed. She woke up early like every morning. Casey opened her eyes and saw she was in Derek's room. She had no memory on what she was doing there. She sat up straight and ran a finger through her hair, but wait this wasn't her hair. She flung the sheets off of herself and saw she had hairy legs. She swore she had shaved them yesterday. Not only were they hairy but they were bulky. She couldn't believe it she looked at her new chest. She couldn't believe it. She got up straight away and headed toward Derek's mirror. Casey screamed as loud as she could. Her voice sounded much lower than she did.

"No, no this can't be happening," Casey said.

Her new hands went up and down her thighs to wash off the sweat until she hit something. Casey opened her eyes wide. She knew very well what she had touched and did not want to touch it ever again. She turned to where her door used to be. There stood a scared Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie. Did they know who was really inside there?

"Derek Casey's dead!" Lizzie yelled.

"I'm dead," Casey whispered.

The four of them ran to the room next door. Casey saw herself. Her old body was lying motionless in the bed. She went a bit closer to her own body scared some freaky natural thing might happen. She saw her chest moving.

"Look kids it's breathing. I'm not dead," Casey whispered.

"What?" Edwin asked.

"Her chest is moving...um bro," Casey said unsurely.

"Did you just call me bro?" Edwin asked. He noticed every single detail in his family's life.

"Why don't you guys go downstairs?" Casey said.

"Okay Smerek!" Marti yelled leaving the room. You could here her tiny footsteps climbing downstairs.

The two pre-teens still stared at Derek suspiciously. Casey just stood there. It felt awkward. Lizzie whispered something in Edwin's ear and he nodded. They went upstairs to the attic. Casey went back to her body. She poked it lightly. She poked it again. Casey heard a moan and very well knew who was in her body. She grabbed the bed sheets and her body tumbled to the floor.

"Can you let me rest just this...?" Derek's voice trailed off.

He took three steps back and went running to the closet to grab his hockey stick. Then he realized this wasn't his closet it was Casey's closet. Why was he in Casey's room? Most importantly who was this freak?

"Derek is that you?' Casey asked.

"Get away from me!" He yelled. He clutched his throat. His voice sounded high pitched.

"Derek it's me Casey," she said.

"You're not Casey. Get away from me you stupid son of a bitch!" Derek said lifting his fists.

"Derek how many times have a told you not to use that language?" Casey said.

"Oh my god you are Casey," Derek said walking toward his body.

"And you're not completely Derek," Casey said.

"What are you talking...?" His voice trailed off again.

He saw he had a chest a much larger one at that. He started breathing very heavy. He stretched out a hand and began to feel his breast to see if they were really attached. His hands went to Casey's curves then to her thighs. Casey couldn't help, but make a face why was he feeling up her body? He stopped and went running to Casey's dresser.

Derek saw his reflection in the mirror and fainted. Casey crouched down to her own body. She would have slapped her own body to wake him up, but she would be hurting herself. She heard footsteps coming.

"Derek wake up now," Casey said.

Just then Lizzie came through the hallway. She saw Casey in Derek's arms and Casey seemed to be knocked out. She opened her eyes wide and ran back out. Casey unwillingly grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it. He woke up and saw his face looking down at him. He would have fainted again if Casey hadn't pulled her hair once more. Derek got up and went back to the mirror. He touched his face.

"We seemed to have switched bodies," Casey said freaking out.

"You think! Casey I have breast!" Derek said yelling.

"Yes we have that covered when you were touching me," Casey said.

"Well how did this happen in the first place?" He said calming down.

"I don't know."

Just then Marti came with a bunch of toy armor. She pulled Derek's boxers a bit to get his attention. Casey looked down and saw her. She had an innocent look in her eyes. Which meant could you play with me?

"Smerek do you want to play earthquake?" She asked.

Derek and Casey both looked at each other scared. "The House of Chi!" They both whispered.

Casey looked back at Marti. "Why don't you play with Edwin?" She said.

Marti walked away sadly. Casey and Derek started to get scared. Casey sat at the rim of her bed when she saw Derek in her closet. He was looking through some clothes and throwing some on the floor. Casey got up and turned Derek around. Casey was impressed with her newfound strength.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Well we can't be in our pajamas all day," he said with a smirk.

Casey gasped. His trademark smirk, which she loathed, was on her face. She pushed her own arm. "Derek we can't change look at us," she said motioning her hands between them.

"Casey just change," he said going back to the closet. "Oh and Casey try not to stare too much," he said looking at his private region.

Casey went back to Derek's room. She could hardly walk. Most of his clothes were all over the floor. She picked up some clothes she was completely sure were clean. She didn't want to stare at his half-naked body so she changed with her eyes closed and looking up at the sky. She went to her own room to see how Derek was dressing her own body. He was sitting on her dresser putting on make-up. He got up and straightens his skirt. He was wearing a blue skirt that reached up a bit over the knee. He had a blue button up blouse. That showed an inch of her midriff.

"You know what wearing a skirt is very comfortable, but I can't really say that for the bra," he said trying to even it out.

"Derek how do you know how to put make-up and a bra on?" Casey asked a bit scared of the answer.

"I used to play dress-up with Marti," he said sitting back down brushing his hair.

Derek did a double take and stood up once more. He walked around his body appalled on what Casey choose to wear for him. She was wearing a bright orange t-shirt. She had another shirt that was dark green over it. Her pants were green and she was wearing some weird shoes. That Derek didn't even know he had.

"I look like a carrot," he said blankly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what was clean or dirty from your pile on the floor!" She yelled.

Derek grabbed his own body's arm and took Casey too his room. He kicked around the pile until he found one that was suitable for his coolness. He threw them at his own face. Casey looked at it and put it on in front of him.

"There better!" Casey yelled at him.

"Yeah better, c'mon I'm starving;" he said going down to the kitchen.

Nora was at work at so was George. Casey went to the refrigerator and saw a note.

_Casey & Derek_

_Sorry on such notice but we need you two to baby-sit the others we'll be back around 10:00 in the night_

_Nora_

"Great not only I'm trapped in your body, but we also have to baby-sit," Casey said.

"Well how do we get back to our bodies," Derek asked.

"The fortune cookie that's what changed us! We need to find it!" Casey said going to the stairs.

"But De-rek I'm hungry," Derek said.

"Why did you just call me Derek?" Casey said turning to him.

Derek didn't respond. He lifted his index finger and pointed at the stairs. There stood Edwin and Lizzie with Edwin's binder taking notes. Casey went back to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. How could she be so stupid?

"Um Casey you're seating in my seat," she said. Of course it was Derek's seat, but didn't she get some of the privileges he got.

"I don't see your name on it," he said.

"Get off of it Klutz!"

Derek understood if they were going to be in each other's body they would have to act like each other. He got off and sat in another chair. He saw his own body eating cereal very neatly. He rolled his eyes at this. He went to the refrigerator to get some orange juice. He was going to drink out of the carton when Casey sent him daggers. He sighed at went to the cupboards to go get a glass.

Lizzie and Edwin found away to hide behind the kitchen so they could hear. "Don't you find it weird they're not fighting," Edwin said scribbling something down.

"Yeah it is usually when they are left alone they fight down each other's throats," Lizzie said.

Edwin gave a snort. What she said sounded kind of wrong. It sounded like if they French kiss or something. Lizzie turned to him and realized what she said. She tried to keep from laughing. She it bit her lip and Edwin noticed that she was bleeding a bit. She stopped to check if they were still in the kitchen, but they were not. Casey and Derek were in the living room watching TV. They quietly went to the banister when the phone rang. Who they thought was Casey went to grab the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Casey is Derek there?"

Derek realized the voice it was Kendra. She probably wanted to date him or something. He thought quickly.

"No he isn't here he went out with some other girl," he said.

"Oh well tell him I called," she said. Derek could tell the disappointment in her voice.

"Bye."

"Bye."

He went back to the living room when he noticed Casey wasn't there. He went upstairs to see his own body looking through pockets of clothes.

"I found it!" She yelled. "Ok it says A journey soon begins. A prize reflected in another's eyes. From what you see is what you lack. Then love will change you back." Casey said quickly.

"I bet that Chinese lady cast a stupid spell on us," Derek said.

"I guess it's possible, but we are going to be stuck in each other's body if we don't learn how to love," Casey said.

"Oh great we are never going to change back!" He said yelling waving his hands in the air.

"Well we will have to be each other until we figure something out," she said.

"You thin you can be me."

"Yeah watch me. Oh my god hockey, girls, food, the teacher is out to get me," she said in a triumphant tone.

"Well it's easy to be you all I have to do is scream my name. De-rek!"

"You are so immature you know that right!"

Casey walked out of her room and went downstairs. She headed her way to the door and grabbed Derek's leather jacket. Derek ran to Casey. He pulled the leather jacket off of her.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't wear my leather jacket!" He yelled.

"I am Derek until we can sort this out so I can wear the jacket!" She said yanking it back.

"No one where's my jacket but me!" He yelled louder.

"I just did!"

Derek knew he would hurt his own body, but he didn't care. No one wears his jacket! He slapped his own cheek and Casey stopped. She looked into her own eyes, but very well could see Derek's eyes. She turned away from him and started to head out the door. Then Derek slapped her again in the same place. It burned Casey so much. She went back to her own body. She pushed her own body down to the floor. Derek quickly got up and tried to take off the jacket. He managed to, but Casey took hold of it again. They were both pulling it and then it ripped. Casey fell to the floor and so did Derek.

Derek got up quickly and grabbed the other half from Casey he went into Casey's room. Casey didn't understand why, but she felt sorry for him. She got up and quickly followed him. She saw her own body.

Derek was in the corner of the room trying to put the jacket back together with tape. Casey pitted him. She got the jacket and her sowing things. She quickly patched it up in two minutes.

"Why is the jacket so important?" She asked.

"My mom gave it to me day before she well you know," he said.

"I'm sorry."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was nighttime and Casey was pulling off Derek's clothes getting ready to go to bed.

Derek felt weird pulling a girls clothes off. Normally he wished it was another girl he always fantasized, but taking the clothes off his stepsister. He couldn't help but think it felt wrong.

He went to the bathroom to wash his teeth when he saw his own body. Casey was looking in the mirror flossing her teeth. Derek wet Casey's pink toothbrush and began to scrub. He spit out some paste.

"How are going to tell everyone we switched bodies?"

"Were not going to tell them at all," Casey said.

"Don't you think they'll figure something out? Lizzie and Edwin almost figured us out."

"If we tell them they'll think we are crazy."

"We are crazy."

They went to each other's room. Casey quickly fell asleep, but Derek couldn't. His breast and hair kept getting in the way. He got up from Casey's bed and went to her desk to see if he could find anything that could bore him to death. He saw her notebook. It was locked. Deciding he would look for the key later he fell asleep.

**Author's note: Ok I know the chapter was kind of boring, but I had a lot on my mind I could hardly concentrate. I won't upload the next chapter until I get at least five reviews so people review. Don't worry I'll make a shower seen next chapter that has to be fun. **


	3. Showers and Shopping

**Author's note: Thank you for all the people that reviewed my story much appreciated! Sorry it took me so long I was really busy this week. I probably won't upload so soon anymore because I will be entering school on September 4th and you know schoolwork. School always comes before my fan fiction I can't believe I said that. Well hope you enjoy my chapter!**

Derek was asleep in bed. Then he felt something shake the bed. He ignored it and turned around. He knew it was Casey who was standing in his room. He thought while Casey was trying to wake him up. He had the craziest dream last night. He dreamt that he was in Casey's body. He flung his eyes open because Casey had smacked him in the forehead. Only to see that it wasn't Casey it was his own body. It wasn't a dream. Derek groaned and turned so his stomach was in tack with the bed. Casey was grabbing stuff from her closet and folding them neatly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice muffled from the pillow.

"Making sure you have all the things to take a shower," she said blankly.

"A shower you mean I have to take off your clothes and stand in the shower!" He yelled sitting up straight.

"Yes, how else do you take a shower," she asked curiously.

"Why do I have to do it anyway?" He said trying to find a way out of it.

"I told Emily you would meet her at the mall at 11:00 and I don't want you smelling like a pig," she said throwing a bathrobe and a towel on her chair.

"If I have to take a shower you do to!" He said quickly.

"I thought you told me to act like you. I thought Derek Venturi didn't take showers," she said. It was now vice versa they were both trying to get out of a messy situation, but in this case a clean one.

"Fine I'll go to Emily I'll stinky and dirty!" He said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare!" Casey yelled.

Derek stood up so he was an inch apart from his own body. "I would dare to do so McDonnell," Derek said smirking.

"Fine! I'll take a shower to!" Casey yelled in defeat.

Casey grabbed the towels and her bathrobe in one hand and her own arm in the other. She gave Derek the stuff and closed the door. Derek dropped the materials on the tile floor and went to the door. He tried to pull it open, but Casey kept pushing it back in.

"I'm not moving until you take a shower," she said.

Derek looked at the shower and turned on the water faucet. He felt the water to make sure it was warm. He took of his clothes unwillingly and stepped inside. He started with her hair first using her scented shampoo and conditioner. He then grabbed the soap and looked at it. He really didn't want to this. He rubbed his belly and then legs. He knew the parts he was avoiding. He put one hand on Casey's breast and rubbed it was soap. He opened his eyes at the touch. He looked at her breast for more than three seconds and quickly turned away keeping his sight on something else.

"I can't believe I looked at her!" Derek yelled.

He rinsed all the soap off. He turned off the water and stepped out of the bathtub. He was a bit traumatized and what he had touched a few seconds ago. Sure he had felt her once when they switched bodies, but that was different he had clothes on. He was in the shower naked with water running and he was rubbing her body! That was every guy's fantasy. He knocked on the door so Casey would let him out. Casey was satisfied on what she did. Derek stood in front of Casey.

"Now it's your turn!" Derek said pushing her inside.

Like she had done a while ago he pushed the knob so she wouldn't open the door. She turned on the faucet and took off her clothes. She had her eyes closed tightly even tighter than Derek did. Still having her eyes closed she grabbed whatever shampoo was in her reach. She smoothed it over Derek's hair. It was actually quite easy seeing he didn't have so much. She rinsed it off. Casey didn't want to scrub anything on Derek's skin.

"_Just open your eyes you have seen everything in health class," _Casey's mind kept telling her.

Casey opened her eyes and saw Derek had a very muscular chest. Once her eyes went off his chest they went straight to his umm...part. Casey patted her skin quickly with the bar of soap looking at the ceiling.

"Ew EW that was so gross," Casey said splashing water on her eyes in attempt to drown out the memory. "I can't believe I checked out my own stepbrother's private!" She yelled, but not loud enough to hear from the outside.

She quickly got out still having some soap on her she quickly took it off and grabbed a towel. Casey wrapped a towel over her chest instead of waist. She knocked on the door. Derek was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Now was that so hard?" He asked.

Casey scoffed at the remark and rolled her eyes. She headed her way to Derek's room. She stood there looking threw his drawers looking for some boxers. She put them on with the towel still under her. She removed the towel and looked at Derek's body one last time before putting some jeans and a shirt on.

Derek put a bra and some panties on under the towel and removed it. He saw himself in Casey's dresser. It felt like a dream, but a good dream. She had a perfect body. He went to her closet to put some clothes on. As he was putting them on he heard his own cell phone ring from the other side.

"Hey Derek you want to go the mall with Emily she invited me," Sam said through the other line. Casey thought quickly. It would be a good idea to go with them just to keep an eye on Derek.

"Sure um-just come by my house," Casey said.

"I'll be there at 11:00," Sam said before hanging up.

Casey wondered why Emily asked Sam to go to the mall. She never really bothered with Sam at all. Casey went to her own room to see Derek looking through some of her drawers.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked.

"Nothing," Derek said closing her cabinet.

Derek was looking for the key to Casey's journal in fact. It was driving him mad on what she was writing in there. Ever since they were locked in the bathroom together she had been writing in it. Derek stepped away and grabbed one of Casey's purses that he had found. He put over his shoulder since it was a messenger bag.

"Sam's coming with us," Casey said.

"Great I hope he doesn't spill anything," Derek said under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Casey said.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

He headed downstairs and Casey followed him. The doorbell rang and Derek answered it. He opened the door and there stood Emily and Sam holding hands. Derek slammed the door in their faces. He had his mouth opened and eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Casey it's for you," Derek said pointing at the door.

Casey opened it to see Sam and Emily holding hands. She looked a bit startled and motioned them right in. Casey and Derek stared at their best friends with questioning looks. Emily answered them.

"We're together!" She yelled.

"We can see that," Casey said. "I thought you were with Sheldon."

"I broke up with him he was getting really annoying," Emily said.

Derek wasn't really saying anything and Emily looked sad because she thought her best friend would be happy for her. Then again she was dating her ex-boyfriend. Emily thought Casey still had feeling for him. Casey stared at Sam with eyes coming out of her sockets.

"Why don't we go to the car?" Sam said motioning to the door.

They all went to Sam's old car and went in. Casey and Derek were in the back seat while Emily and Sam were in the front. It only took about twenty-minutes to drive there. The London mall was quite huge actually. It was two floors and took ten minutes to walk to the other end and that was if you were speed walking.

They all got out of the car and started walking. It felt awkward seeing Sam's arm around Emily.

Emily grabbed who she thought was Casey and Sam grabbed who he thought was Derek. They all went their separate ways. Emily dragged Derek into the store Hollister. Emily went running toward the polo shirts at the end of the store.

"How do you like this?" Emily asked putting a green polo over her.

"Um nice I guess," Derek said.

"What's with you? Is it about Sam?" Emily said putting the shirt putting back on the rail.

Derek was at first shocked at this question. What was he supposed to say? Derek was really good at lying, but this time he wasn't sure what to do. He felt like running, but he had to act like Casey.

"No I don't like Sam anymore he was along time ago;" Derek said trying to act believable.

"Oh okay you want to go to Banana Republic?" Emily finished. Derek without saying a word was dragged again by Emily by the arm.

Sam and Casey were in the HQ-Army store. Casey felt like running into the nearest boutique. She hated camouflage. Sam was looking threw some army pants and Casey was behind him.

"You don't have a problem with me going out with Emily," Sam said out of the blue.

In fact Casey did have a problem. Emily would tell her these things right when she got the news, but this time she didn't. Sam realized Casey was zoning out so Casey answered quickly.

"No um...not all I don't mind," Casey said.

"Great do you want to go to the arcade?" Sam asked out of nowhere again.

"Sure," Casey said.

Derek was in Banana Republic in the girls' dressing rooms waiting for Emily to come out. If he was stuck in his old body he would have flirted every hot girl in sight, but he wasn't. This was torture. Emily would come out with a new outfit asking for opinion to buy it and each time Derek said yes she would change her mind. He pulled Casey's ears trying to rip them off so he wouldn't hear Emily's ranting anymore. After twenty outfits later Emily came out with just a clutch bag.

Casey was playing attack of the zombies 3 with Sam and was loosing. Sam was kind of confused because Derek always earned more points than he did, but he didn't really care he was beating him by 6000 points. Casey's stomach grumbled. It was weird because she never really was hungry. It was probably because she was in Derek's body, which meant she got his crazy starvations.

"Let me guess you want to go the food court?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm starving," Casey said. They headed their way outside and Sam took out his phone to call Emily.

"Hey Em you want to go the food court?" He asked in a sing song voice.

Casey couldn't hear what Emily said, but most likely choose to go with him. They went to the food court downstairs and sat at a table near a window. They waited a while and the silence was awkward. After a minute later Sam broke it. He sniffed Casey a little and raised an eyebrow.

"Dude why do you smell like apples?" Sam asked. Casey forgot she had used her own shampoo instead of Derek's not smelling shampoo.

"I didn't have any left so I used Casey's," Casey said.

In fact she was getting better at this whole lying thing. It pays to be in a boy's body who always tells lies. Derek and Emily came with just one bag, which most likely was Emily's.

They all went their favorite booth of food and ordered. Sam went to the Chinese food. Emily went to the Aloha BBQ. Casey went to Subway and Derek went to Carl's Jr.

Casey saw she had gotten healthy food and saw Derek got greasy food. Derek was about to take a bite of the hamburger when Casey switched their orders. Derek gave her a look and looked at the veggie sandwich scared to eat it. Casey looked at the hamburger disgustingly. She despised greasy foods. She took a bite and so did Derek.

Sam dropped off Casey and Derek at their house. They entered the door to see George on the phone talking very excitedly. They went upstairs to Casey's room. Derek fell to her bed and Casey fell beside him.

"Emily had me dragging to every single store! How do you keep up with her?" Derek asked.

"I'm a girl, it's shopping do the math," Casey said rubbing her fingers.

Her fingers were all red and full of blisters. Derek grabbed his own hands and stared at them and gave Casey a questioning look. Casey removed her hand from his grasp and rubbed it again.

"Who knew playing every single game in the arcade could be so painful? How do you play so much?" Casey wined.

"I'm a guy, it's video games do the math," Derek said.

They both laughed until their stomachs hurt. Casey clutched her stomach and so did Derek. They heard their names being called from downstairs. They rolled out of bed and went toward the kitchen. They sat down where Nora was making phone calls and George was writing. When he saw they were both there he spoke.

"My little brother is getting married and he wants you to be his best man," George said.

"Okay then why do you want me here?" Derek asked trying to act like Casey.

"Janna wants you to help her with the rehearsal dinner," George said.

"Great when is it?" Casey asked.

"Well this Friday," George said looking at the paper he wrote.

"Friday that's my-I mean Derek's gig!" Derek yelled.

"Well I'm sorry Derek, but you are going to have to cancel it. You cannot miss your uncle's wedding," George stated.

"But George this is one in a lifetime chance," Derek whined.

George's eyes went to Casey. It wasn't like Casey to defend her stepbrother like that. He ignored it a bit and went to Derek once more. "I'm sorry, but that's my final word," George stated.

The teens went upstairs and Derek sat on Casey's bed. He grabbed her pillow and punched it as hard as his new body would let him. Casey looked at him with a pitied look.

"This isn't fair! The first time my band gets to play and its not going to happen!" He yelled punching the pillow.

"I'm sorry," Casey said putting an arm around Derek hoping it would comfort him.

"It's not your fault. You know what I'm going to bed," he said.

"It's four o'clock!" She retorted.

Derek didn't respond. He went to Casey's dresser to grab her nightclothes. Casey left her room and went into Derek's. She saw Edwin was looking through Derek's closet. Edwin saw the supposed Derek and ran outside of the room with a piece of paper clutched in his hand. Casey looked at the hallway and saw Lizzie opening the door for him.

Casey sighed and fell on Derek's bed. She wondered how long she was going to be stuck like this. Then she ran through the words from the fortune cookie in her head.

"Then love will change you back," Casey whispered.

She buried her face in Derek's pillow and sighed. Tomorrow she would have to go to school. Tomorrow was going to be a _fun _day.

**Author's note: I won't upload until I get at least six reviews. **


	4. A day at school

**Author's note: I am very sorry I haven't uploaded. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews they made my day. So read review and enjoy!**

It was six in the morning and Casey was in bed. She had no idea how she was going to get through today. She would have to go to school and act like him, but how? She screwed it up with Sam yesterday and figured Derek messed up with Emily. Casey put her hands behind her head and stared blankly at the sky. She heard the water running from the bathroom and went toward that direction. She knocked on the door to figure out who it was. No one answered and figured it was Derek.

Casey kneeled against the wall and saw Edwin and Lizzie taking notes. He came down with the binder tucked beneath his arm. "Aren't you the one who always gets the bathroom first?" He asked.

"What do you want Edwin?" Casey asked in an annoyed tone.

"And that's my cue to leave," Edwin said going back to his room.

Lizzie went to her own as well. She had figured taking a shower in the night was the best. She didn't have to deal with Derek and Casey hogging it. Derek came out of the shower with just a towel over his chest. He still looked a bit depressed from last night. Casey gave him a smile, but he didn't notice it.

Derek in fact didn't mind anymore taking a shower in Casey's body. The water felt different and more relaxing against his skin. Her scented body wash and shampoo always calmed him down when he was nervous. That's why he would always put his arm around her.

Casey went into the bathroom. At first she found it hard, but after the fourth try she was able to do it. She didn't bother taking a shower she just washed Derek's hair making sure she used his shampoo. She got the towel and dried his hair. She went to his room to get dressed. She got his backpack and went downstairs.

Derek was actually already used to changing Casey. It felt like dressing a perfect Barbie doll. He got her backpack, but couldn't find her purse. BANG! Derek fell to the floor. He had found her purse. The materials had fallen out and he started putting them back in. Then he noticed a key. It was white with pink polka dots. He noticed it was the perfect size for Casey's journal. He went to her desk and put it on the lock. The lock opened. He was about to open it when Casey came in.

"Derek we need to go over some rules before we go," she said.

Derek grabbed her journal and stuffed it in her backpack. "Yeah let me get something to eat," Derek said going downstairs. Each of them went downstairs to get some cereal. They finished it quickly and left to go walk to school.

"Okay first of all you need to be nice to Emily and everyone you see," Casey started.

"Okay fine, but you can't be nice to nerds, or anyone that is not your friend," Derek said.

"Fine um... rule two-pay attention in class!" She almost yelled.

"Don't pay attention in class," Derek said.

Casey kept walking with him until she told him what to do and not what to do. They went to Casey's locker where they exchanged locker combinations and class schedules.

"Oh I don't need your locker combination," Derek said.

Casey gave him a questioning look and he responded quickly. "C'mon Casey how would I have stuffed trash in your locker last year?" Derek asked. Casey rolled her eyes then a thought came over her head.

"I can't help, but think I forgot to tell you something," Casey said.

"Hey Case!"

Max grabbed Derek's waist from behind thinking it was Casey. Max quickly gave Derek a kiss on the corner of his lips. Derek opened his eyes wide and separated quickly from him. He tried to rub off his germs with the sleeve of his shirt. Casey pushed his arm a bit so he would regain his senses.

"I'm kidding," Derek said quickly.

Max being so thick headed believed it and smiled. Derek's face looked so scared Casey couldn't help but laugh. Max was about to say something, but the bell rang drowning out his words. Casey and Derek went to their English class. Casey began laughing at him so hard.

"So how was your first male kiss?' Casey asked playing around.

"Oh shut it Casey!" He yelled at her.

Casey went to Derek's usual seat surrounded by Ralph, Sam and Jessie. Derek sat next to Emily like Casey had always done. Mr. Lawson came in through the door ready to start the day. He took out his grade book and began to speak.

"I assume all of you have finished reading a Proud Taste. So I am going to ask all of you one question all of you will be graded according to your answer," Mr. Lawson said simply.

"Let's start with Ralph. Ralph tell me what did Queen Eleanor do?"

"Eleanor was a girl. Who um...was a queen who um... made people do stuff," Ralph said unsurely.

"You mean to say that Eleanor was a girl who told people to do and followed her own opinion," Mr. Lawson said.

"Yes my thoughts exactly," he said.

"Good you get a B minus. Let's go to Casey shall we," he said happily. "What were the motives for William the Marshal?"

Derek didn't do any homework during the weekend. He had no idea who William the Marshal was and had no idea what a Proud Taste was. "He just wanted to do them?" Derek asked.

"Excellent A. Derek, name one thing Abbot Bernard wouldn't allow." Mr. Lawson said.

Casey had done her homework and was grateful she had done it. She answered quickly which made all head turns. "Well of course it was because of the political matters and the religious matters on which the account cousins marrying cousins. He believed it was a sin and should be banished from the church," Casey said.

"That is wonderfully wrong. F!" Mr. Lawson yelled.

Casey opened her mouth a gape. She couldn't believe she had gotten an F in her favorite class. No one took it as shock everyone knew no matter what Derek said it would always end in F. Casey looked in front of her and saw a backpack that said Jennifer Lawson. She remembered now that was the only girl that Derek had ever turned down. She wondered if that had anything to do with the teacher hating Derek. The bell rang and everyone left in a flash. It was only Casey there and Derek's friends waiting for her at the door. She went to Mr. Lawson's desk.

"Do you know who is Jennifer Lawson?" Casey asked.

"Yes, she is my daughter," he said.

"Well I would love to say that the school board would like to hear your vendetta toward an innocent student," Casey said simply.

"What are you talking about Venturi?"

"I'm saying that your daughter asked my stepbrother I mean me to the homecoming dance, but I turned her down," Casey said.

"This is completely out of the topic."

"I had a girlfriend and your daughter was weird, " Casey said walking out of the door.

The teacher was left speechless in the classroom. Casey headed her way toward Derek's friends giving them high fives. They all smiled at Derek.

Derek was walking with Emily trying to pay attention to her without falling asleep. Derek walked to Casey's locker grabbing the books for the next class. She spotted Jules walking up to his own body. He quickly rushed over there trying to save his own body from getting slapped.

Casey took out Derek's book and shut the locker. She turned down to see a petite, blonde, with huge breasts. She had an angry look on her face and was ready to pounce on Casey and not the good kind.

"Hey Derry you do remember me?" The girl asked.

Casey had never seen this blonde bimbo girl in her life. She turned to Sam's way hopping for support, but saw that he was already walking away with Ralph and Jessie. Casey was a bit scared of this girl. She wondered what Derek did to make her this mad.

"I'm waiting!" She yelled.

"Hey Derek there you are!" Derek said grabbing his arm.

The girl rolled her eyes and walked away from them huffing and stomping her feet up the stairs. Casey let out the breath she was holding for so long. She smiled at her body, but saw her face full of concern.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked.

"Let's just say I called off a bunch of dates and now a bunch of girls are out to get me," Derek said.

"Why did you do that?"

"Remember last week when I went to the Oilier's game," Derek said simply.

"Oh that makes perfect sense."

"Just watch your back and front and sides okay," Derek said facing his body.

"Derek are you concerned for me," Casey said pouting her lips.

"Yeah-I mean no I'm concerned for my body," Derek said quickly.

Casey rolled her eyes and went to his Algebra class. Yes it took Derek Venturi three years to pass the final exam for Pre-Algebra. Casey knew it was going to be a piece of cake since she was in Advance Calculus. She entered the door and Jessie was saving him a seat. Sam and Ralph had Geometry surprisingly.

Casey looked at the board and gathered the equation in her head. Everyone was doing it on a piece of paper or not caring. Casey on the other hand was able to solve it in her head in three seconds. The equation read xz2+xw2xy2+5(solve for x.)

The teacher was at his seat reading the newspaper while everyone did the work. Five minutes passed and students were still working on it. Casey finally raised her hand. The teacher looked up.

"Let me guess you want to use the restroom?"

"No I want to tell you the answer," Casey said.

"Oh really, what is it then?"

"The answer is x5/(z2+w2-y2)," Casey said rapidly.

The teacher looked at the board and back to Casey. He opened his eyes in shock. "That's correct Derek," the teacher said astonished.

* * *

Derek was in Casey's Advanced Calculus class and was in the verge of shouting. There were twenty problems on the board and they only had five minutes to do all of them. He couldn't even do one simple addition problem in an hour. The timer rang and everyone put his or her pencils down.

"Ok Casey give us the answer for (integral) x4lnXdx," the teacher said.

Derek had no idea what the teacher had just said so Derek took a wing at it. "The answer is four," Derek said.

The whole class laughed ad turned to Casey. Derek was a bit scared. There were so many nerds. "No Casey I'm sorry but I'm going to have to give you an F for the day," the teacher said.

The bell rang and Derek and Casey went to the lockers to change. "Derek what are you doing?" Sam said.

Casey was walking to the girls' locker room forgetting she was in Derek's body. She laughed and went to the boys' locker room. Derek walking into the girls' room rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his stepsister. He entered a mist in the girls' locker room and saw girls in their bras and panties. He was in heaven. He saw the hottest girl in the school Christina Evens. She was wearing a thong and bending over to grab her gym shorts since she was on the bottom locker. He went to Casey's locker and what a surprise he was right next to her.

Casey was in the boys' locker room. She was blushing madly. She tried her best not to stare and changed herself very rapidly. She went out side to gym and went to the bleachers to sit down.

* * *

The day had ended and Derek had arrived before Casey. He went to her room to go read the journal. He put the key in and it clicked it open. He looked at the title. July first.

He started to read.

_Yesterday it was a really odd day. I got trapped in the bathroom with my stepbrother I know what you are thinking, but no nothing happened. He kept telling me about his life and I talked a little about mine. I got him to open up a bit. I wish I could have done it for a bit longer. _

It was the end of the first page. He looked through the book and saw the last page he began to read in silence once more.

_I can't believe I have brought myself to like him. I can't like him he is rude, arrogant, and messy. Somehow I don't care I love the way he smells after a shower. I love his humor. I love ------- _

Casey had left it blank. She had probably didn't want anyone to read it. Then he heard a bang at the door and furious stomping up the stairs. He turned around and closed the journal immediately.

"Today I heard I got and F for math, science, social studies, and sociology!" Casey yelled.

"C'mon let's be reasonable."

"Reasonable I'll show you reasonable," Casey said showing her fist in the air.

"Don't come any closer or I'll-I'll cut your hair!" Derek yelled grabbing a pair of scissors from the desk. He got a big chunk of hair and he opened the scisscors right near Casey's hair.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I would!"

Casey put down her fist and started yelling at Derek. Derek got startled by her outburst and accidentally cut a bit of her hair. The hair fell to the floor and Casey stared at it. She looked at Derek furious gain. Casey pounced on Derek knocking them to the floor. They rolled around struggling. They wanted to dominate each other. They kept rolling around wrestling. Pretty soon they were out of Casey's room and in the hallway. Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti went out of their rooms to watch.

Casey and Derek were all red and panting for breath. They pretty soon forgot what they were fighting about. All they were trying to do was hurt each other. They were at the edge of the stairs. The youngest children gasped. Casey was on top of Derek until Derek hit Casey in the knee. They tumbled down the stairs only this time holding each other. They hit the banister at the same time. Casey climbed off of her own body and panted beside him.

"You are going to pay for that F," Casey said.

"Well you are going to pay for that A," Derek said smirking.

Edwin went into Lizzie's room to discuss their older sibling's behavior. "Have you noticed they have been acting odd?" Lizzie asked.

"Affirmative, like they have been acting opposite," Edwin said.

"Yeah I think it's time to check those tape recorders again," Lizzie said.

They snuck into their sibling's room without getting noticed and went back to Lizzie's room. They pressed play. All they heard was silence and some scribbling.

"Who does she love!" They heard Casey screamed.

Hold on Lizzie said touching Edwin's hand. Edwin blushed red and Lizzie saw and quickly removed her hand from him. They checked more but that was it. They decided to actually call it quits and do their homework.

**Author's note: Again I am very sorry I didn't post this I was very busy with school and stuff. I will try to upload sooner but I have a project to do and who knows how long that will take. I won't upload until I have at least six reviews. Internet hugs and kisses. **


	5. Just Talking

**Author's note: SO sorry I haven't uploaded yet. Hopefully this will fill up your thirst for my story. Thank you for all the reviews internet hugs and kisses!**

**Just Talking **

Derek was in Casey's last class, science. Nobody was really paying attention since the teacher was only putting on a movie. Derek tried to tone out the words, but it wouldn't help. He looked at his right and saw the clock. The big hand moved forward and Derek mentally shouted yes. Then the big hand moved back once more. Derek sighed and threw his attention at the only thing possible the TV. It was about how chemicals were able to bond together. He looked how the chemical changed color and pretty soon exploded. Everyone soon started to pay attention to the video. No one knew why teens were attracted to explosions, heck not even the teens understood. The bell rang and everyone sighed disappointingly and left the room.

Derek was relieved that it was parent-teacher conference week. No one in the school ever got homework. Miraculously it landed on the same time he and Casey switched bodies.

He went to Casey's locker where he saw Max. He never noticed that Max would always wait for Casey at her locker and Derek took advantage of it. Derek made Max carry Casey's books and backpack. In return Derek would give Max a kiss on a cheek which lasted for about half a second.

Casey was unloading Derek's backpack from the last class and dumping it in the locker. She closed the locker and felt a presence behind her. She hoped it wasn't another blonde bimbo girl trying to hit on her. Casey slowly turned around and saw the new guy from the football team, Adam. Like the other football players he was freakishly oversized. Not by fat, but by muscle which could break you as if you were a toothpick.

Adam put up his fists and Casey took a step back hitting the lockers. "Where is my money!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked scared.

Adam aimed for Casey's face. Casey used to dodging things coming at her face like hockey pucks, food, and especially punches from Derek dogged it quickly. She gained her balance and stood behind Adam. Adam hit the locker making a huge dent in it. Everyone heard the bang and so everyone turned their attention to them. The whole school started to chant fight out loud. Derek looked at them and noticed it was at his locker. He quickly rushed over there.

He saw Adam with his fists up and his body trying to dodge the punches. Casey was out of breath. She was not going to hit some guy especially since Casey did not believe in violence. Adam came charging at her and hit her right in the face. Casey's nose started to drip rapidly engulfing the floor in blood. Adam grabbed the collar of Derek's shirt and banged her against the lockers. He soon let Casey fall to the ground. Adam came charging for another punch when the principal stood right behind him tapping him on the shoulder.

"Adam Billow please come with me," he said sternly. The whole crowd moaned at their entertainment for the day. The dismissal bell rang and everyone ran out the doors going home.

Casey was on the floor moaning in pain. Ralph, Sam, Jessie, and Derek crowded her. Sam and Ralph took the supposed Derek and made him stand up. Casey quickly lost her balance and landed on Derek. Derek quickly caught her.

"I'll take care of Derek," Derek said.

"If you guys need a ride home I'll be outside," Jessie said.

They all nodded in response and left out the door. Derek looked at his fragile body. He took a close look at his face and saw blood smothered everywhere mixed with tears.

"Casey don't cry," Derek pleaded. "Think what it would do to my rep," Derek said trying to make the situation funny.

Casey scoffed. She tried to stand up straight but her body was so sore. Derek quickly leaned against his body to let Casey walk easily.

"Come on Casey it's only a few steps out side and you can go in the car," Derek said.

Casey walked and saw a blue Mazda Roadster with the doors open. Derek set his body lying down on the back seat He closed the door and he sat in the front. Usually a drive to school all the way home was short, but this time it felt long. Derek took this time to think. He felt bad that he let Casey get hurt for a problem he created in the first place. His "bad" side felt relieved that he didn't get beat up. The car pulled over on their drive way. Derek got Casey and steadied his body a bit.

"Hey Derek I know this is bad timing and all, but did you get an answer from your parents about the gig," Jessie said.

Derek answered. "They said no I have to go to this stupid wedding!"

"That sucks, Casey can you try to change their mind."

"I'll try."

Casey was able to walk a bit better, but it still hurt. The "rents" were at Janna's house helping her pick her wedding dress. Edwin and Lizzie were on the couch watching some lame cartoon show. They noticed Derek's face was covered in blood and some dried blood. They quickly rushed over there.

"Yo bro what happened to you?" Edwin asked.

"A fight," Derek answered.

He took Casey upstairs into the bathroom to wash off. He sat her on the edge of the bathtub. He got a towel and rinsed it off with water. He slowly rubbed his face. He heard his body moan in pain. He grabbed Casey's make-up kit and slowly added blush to hide the bruises and scars. He was thankful that Casey had different kinds other wise everyone would have asked him why his body was wearing make-up.

"Why are you doing this?" Casey asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Derek said shrugging.

"Well thanks," Casey said awkwardly.

Derek tried to get his body and take it to the room. Casey sat on his overcrowded bed. Derek sat at the edge of the it. They looked around the room for quite a bit. When Casey broke the silence once more.

"What did you do to Adam?"

"I borrowed three hundred dollars so I can fix the dent in dad's car," Derek said simply.

"Let me guess you took it out for a joy ride," Casey said almost laughing.

"Yup, with a hot chick in it" Derek said.

"Like always Derek always does something idiotic."

Casey looked around the room once more thinking for another topic to ease her pain. "I guess I should start with some of those weeding plans."

Derek handed her a notebook, a pen, and the phone. "Let's see what type of food should we order?" Casey asked.

"That's easy ribs, and steak!" Derek yelled.

"Ribs at a weeding party, I don't think so, but the steak, might be good, but then again it might go over our budget."

"Fine what did you have in mind miss little miss perfect," Derek said.

"How bout halibut, Queen Scallop Parcel with Lime Butter, and...risotto."

"I'm scared to ask what that is," Derek said.

Derek knew every type of food, but this just had him stumbled. Well he knew every junk food. He got up from his own bed and started walking around lamely while Casey was trying to find a good caterer. She finished getting the food and the decorations, what was left was up to the bride and groom.

"So what did you end up ordering?" Derek asked.

"I ordered Chinese food," Casey said simply.

"Why Chinese food?"

"Well I heard your uncle is very superstitious and well Chinese food is good luck."

Derek had no idea what to say it was weird just hearing himself talk like that. He sat by Casey stretching his legs next to her. Derek quickly fell off of the bed falling in a pile of dirty laundry. He quickly got up removing a sock from his head.

"Hey what was that for?" Derek asked.

"I said you were going to pay for those F's" Casey said.

Derek chuckled and felt his stomach do a weird back flip and punch. Derek groaned and fell to his knees. Casey panicked and tried to get up to help Derek. She had that same feeling she had when she thought she had hurt Derek while trying to pull a prank on him. Derek got up quickly laughing at his reaction. Casey slapped Derek on the shoulder.

"I said you were going to pay for that A," Derek said.

Casey laughed, but with an angry tone. She sat on the bed. Her body hadn't hurt that much anymore. She guessed that Derek's body was used to painful blows from hockey. She sat herself up right against the wall with her arms crossed around her neck. She sat there laughing lazily. Derek sat at the edge of the bed hoping Casey wouldn't drop him again.

"I know this might sound weird, but do you want to go get our outfits for the weeding," Casey said.

"Sure, but we make Edwin and Lizzie suffer with your insane clothing decisions," Derek said.

"Deal, so tomorrow I guess," Casey said.

"Yeah."

Derek entered Casey's room where he had weird tingles all over his body starting from his chest swirling all over his body. He didn't know why but he felt warm and just suggested to himself that he was getting a fever. He went to bed falling asleep, but he couldn't help but get Casey's laugh out of his head. He looked up at the sky when Lizzie knocked on Casey's wall since there was no door. Derek stayed laying down only moving his head.

"Casey can I talk to you?" Lizzie asked.

Derek silently moaned and rolled his eyes. He sat up straight. The right thing to do was to listen Lizzie rant about some stupid soccer game. He nodded and let Lizzie sit on the bed. Lizzie played with her fingers looking upon them.

"It's about boys," Lizzie said awkwardly.

Derek finally had a weird sensation and stumbled off the bed. Lizzie looked at the supposed Casey and gave him a weird look. Derek quickly got up and coughed a bit. He tried to act like Casey as much as possible. He sat down and got ready for girl "emotion time."

Derek sat there hearing Lizzie talk. Most of the stuff she said actually made sense. The boy she was talking about sounded an awful lot like Edwin. Derek threw the thought off as if it was a piece of lint hanging from your shirt. He was surprised when Lizzie got to the emotional parts, she wouldn't cry. When Lizzie finished talking she looked at Derek hopping for a response. Derek could only respond with a simple nod. Lizzie continued to speak; every now and then she would pause thinking on what to say.

"Don't worry about it if he likes you he will show it," Derek said.

Lizzie left out to her room. Derek surprisingly felt closer to Lizzie of course he had always liked her. She would never take no for an answer and well she like to play sports. He fell asleep still thinking about Casey.

Casey was in Derek's room trying to clean it. She gave up half and hour later trying to find his hamper when she figured out he didn't have one. She sat on the bed thinking randomly. She had no idea what came up of her when she asked Derek out. Come to think of it, it wasn't really a date. They were going as friends with their brother and sister. She thought little further and began to question herself.

The phone rang and Casey answered it. She knew that voice so well it was Sam. Sam kept asking her if she was alright, if she feels like getting revenge or something. She never really knew why she liked Sam. He was just as immature as Derek. Maybe that's what turned her on. She snapped out of it when Sam started to yell through the phone. She hanged up on him something Derek would do. Casey sighed and looked around the room when she saw Derek's notebook curiously she opened it. It was full of lyrics, but ones he had never sang before. She began to read them.

It was you who picked  
the pieces up  
When I was a broken soul  
And then glued me  
back together  
Returned to me what  
others stole 

Casey continued to read on and unexpectedly Derek was good at this. Every note every word was his heart. Casey clueless on who the song was about didn't realize it was about her. She continued to read.

You gathered my dreams in  
When they all blew away  
And then tricked them  
back into me  
You saved me I was  
almost dead

**Author's note: I am so sorry I haven't uploaded it's because I was working on some lame projects for school that I finally finished. Hopefully your happy on what I wrote I did this all in one night. Like I have said before even if I have time or not I won't upload until I have at least six reviews. **


	6. Lyrics

**Author's note: I'm going to skip all the school stuff. School in this story doesn't really entertain me. So I'll refresh your memory they are going shopping so this chapter is set in the mall. I don't own Avril The Foo Fighters or the Goo Goo dolls. I changed the goo goo dolls song a bit so it fits with the story. **

Casey was at the front of the school waiting for Derek to pick her up with Edwin and Lizzie. She sat on the pavement, she looked to her right and saw Max. Casey smiled and waved, Max raised an eyebrow and kept walking. Casey missed talking to him. Max believed in her when no one else would. He would listen to her problems and help her. He made her laugh when she didn't even want to smile, but then again Derek sometimes did that too. Max would...Casey's thought's went to Derek after that last sentence rang through her head. Her thoughts were swept away literally with Derek's screeching of the car in front of her. Casey walked in and wondered.

"Where's Lizzie and Edwin?" Casey asked.

"In the trunk," Derek said simply.

"What!" Casey said already opening the door to head outside.

"Calm down," Derek said.

Edwin and Lizzie popped up from their hiding place in the backseat. Everyone cracked themselves up except Casey. Edwin kneeled against Casey's seat and touched Casey's shoulder.

"C'mon Derek your loosing your charm," Edwin said holding his ribs from all the laughter.

Casey rolled her eyes at his remark. The ride went smoothly after that, with a couple of rough bumps by the "excellent" driving of Derek Venturi. Casey started to use the radio in the car. Her favorite song came on by Avril Lavigne, the song Girlfriend. Derek changed the music and the song the Pretender by the Foo fighters came on.

Edwin and Lizzie were getting freaked out. Neither of them liked the music they were changing it too. Casey changed it back to her song. It was going back in forth when Casey changed it and the tuner completely fell off.

"You broke the radio from my car!" Derek yelled.

"Well it's not my fault!" Casey yelled huffing.

Derek decided to turn the music off since the song was getting on his nerves. They arrived in the parking lot. "Oh there's stop," Casey said pointing.

"That spot is too small I need to find a bigger one,"

"No it isn't it's the perfect size," Casey said arguing.

"Who is the expert in cars," Derek said.

Lizzie interrupted the fight. "I thought Derek was the expert."

"Yes Casey," Casey said in a tone " I am the better car expert."

Derek parked at the closest one almost hitting the other car. He didn't mind even if he did scratch it he wouldn't mind it was his dads car in the first place.

Casey got out of the car and saw Edwin and Lizzie awfully close together in secrecy. Derek seemed to have noticed too, dragging Lizzie out of the picture to talk. Casey stood beside Edwin with her hands in her pockets trying to figure out what to say to him. They reached the front entrance when a car stopped in front of them. The car could have almost hit them if it wasn't for the bump that slowed down the car. It was Emily and Sam. She came charging at Derek. Derek was incredibly freaked out by this gesture.

"Oh my god Casey are you all right. I heard you and Max broke up," Emily said still hugging Derek.

"Max broke up with me-I mean you!" Casey yelled.

"Yeah it was all over the school," Emily said.

"Emily I'm all right it's no big deal."

"Casey be strong, be strong," Emily told Derek.

Derek smiled and Emily walked off hopping in Sam's car. She waved goodbye and so did Sam. Lizzie got close to Derek giving her a comforting look. She remembered what it was like when Sam and Casey used to break up. It was pure disaster and drama. Lizzie looked at Casey's eyes and saw pure joy. It was quite unbelievable she was with Max longer than she was with Sam. Lizzie thought teens minds were _weird_. They continued walking and entered the Everything Formal shop. Edwin and Lizzie went to the pre-teen's section while Derek and Casey went to the teens section.

Derek was looking through the dresses while Casey was helping him. Their conversation was quite except for a few: "maybe this dress, no that's too revealing." Derek looked at his body. It was completely heart broken. Casey sat down at a nearby stool. She began to cry and sob loudly. Derek rushed to his body.

"Casey don't cry, you know I don't do tears," Derek said.

"I'm sorry Derek, but Max breaking up with me it's unbelievable," Casey said.

"You know what Max doesn't know what's he giving up. Because deep inside deep, deep, I think your a great girl."

"Derek your so sweet," Casey said trying to give him a hug.

Derek stepped away, he wouldn't be caught dead hugging Casey. They both laughed while Casey was rubbing her face trying to hide the fact that she cried. They both went to go look for a dress. Casey saw the perfect one and Derek saw it too. Casey gave it to Derek to try it on. He came out of the dressing room wearing a heart shaped purple satin dress. The dress showed off the curves of Casey's body. At the end was flawless, having loose ends of the dress hang so one was able to turn freely. The dress hanged right on the ankle.

"I look amazing!" Casey squealed.

"Yeah whatever," Derek said, blowing his hand in a gesturing manner.

Once Derek was finished changing they went to go look for a suit. Janna specifically told them on what she wanted the best man to wear. Casey found the outfit and came out wearing a black suit with a pink vest and a white collar under it. The pants were a silky black that passed a bit over the ankles.

"Man girls will be jumping all over my body," Derek chuckled. Casey laughed and went to go change.

Edwin and Lizzie were joking around the whole time. They would miss match things, put them on backwards. They didn't even care that other people were staring at them. Lizzie turned around and saw a dress. Lizzie had never really had a compassion for dressing up like her older sister, but this dress was wow. She went in the dressing room and came out in her regular clothes.

"You didn't even let me see!" Edwin complained.

"You'll see on Friday."

"I'll guess I'm taking this one," Edwin said holding up a black suit with a navy blue vest. It suited him she guessed.

"Can I at least see the dress?" He asked as they walked to the cash register.

"Edwin stop bugging me I'm not going to show you my dress till Friday."

Edwin sighed and went to cashier where Derek and Casey were paying their outfits. They each paid individually and rode back home. They got home and Casey and Derek ran upstairs.

"That was weird," Edwin and Lizzie said in unison.

Casey and Derek were in Casey's room. Casey sat on her bed thinking. "Why do you think Max broke up with me?" Casey asked.

"I don't he said something about dating Kendra," Derek said trying to remember spinning on the chair.

"What? He left me for that skankin slut of a bitch!" Casey yelled.

"Gasp, Casey what foul language!" Derek said trying to make the situation funny like he always did.

"Well at least I'm not the one writing sappy love songs," Casey said.

"You read my notebook! Well does that mean you know on who they are about?"

Casey sat up straight eagerly. "Who are they about?"

Derek turned the chair trying not to give it away, he ran a thought through his head quickly and span the chair again. He looked Casey straight in the eye could he trust with such a big secret. Could he tell her the song was about her?

"The song was about Kendra before I broke up with her," Derek said.

"Oh, I didn't mean that way," Casey said trying to be apologetic.

They stood quite when Casey went out of the room and into Derek's room. She looked around the room and saw his music notebook. She tucked it under her arm and ran back into her room startling Derek.

"Then who's this one about?" Casey said trying to find the page she was looking for. Casey read the lyrics clearly as a fresh bottle of water.

Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you wanna feel  
I'd give you anythin'  
To feel it comin'

Do you wake up on your own  
And wonder where you are?  
You live with all your faults

I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide

Yeah, I'm gonna let it slide

Don't you love the life you killed?  
The priest is on the phone  
Your father hit the wall  
Your ma is with you

Don't supposed I'll ever know  
What it means to be a man  
It's somethin' I can't change  
I'll live around it

I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
Ooh, slide

And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
Oh, Casey

Put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
Oh, Casey  
Do you wanna get married Or run away?

And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
Oh, Casey  
Put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
Oh, Casey  
Do you wanna get married  
Or run away?

I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all

"Well that was another Casey I was talking about there," Derek said starting to get freaked out.

"Oh really," Casey said starting to get near him.

Their faces were just six inches away from each other. They took a deep breath and all was left was _love_.

**Author's note: I'm sorry this took me so long to do. I hate school it slows me down. Even if I am finished with the next chapter I won't upload till I have six reviews. Sorry it's so short!**


	7. Switch

**Author's note: I don't own Celine Dione whatsoever. So when you hear the song try to imagine it in a rock style I can for some reason. The ****Sublime t-shirt**** goes out to ****ISH!**

Casey kissed Derek as if life was in that single kiss. As if they parted they would never see each other again. Their kiss to them lasted for eternity, but actually had only being going at it for thirty seconds. Derek was about to take charge by sticking his tongue inside her mouth when...

"OH MY GOD!" Edwin and Lizzie said in unison.

Casey and Derek didn't really pay much attention to them until... an earthquake started around the house. Their lips parted each teen breathing heavily unable to speak. The earthquake ended. Casey looked at the teens then at herself she was sitting on the chair. She looked at Derek's body he was a deep shade of red that not a single adult would be proud of. Casey pushed Derek off, but only managed him to move a step away. Her strength was gone. Casey looked at her younger sibling unable to tell them anything.

"Don't tell anyone it will be our little secret," Derek answered.

"We won't, if you tell us what's in it for -," Edwin said.

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence," Derek said cracking his fingers.

He was proud to have his power back. Where his little brother was scared of him and did his every bidding at the snap of his fingers. Casey's eyes went to her little sisters. She looked at everyone before answering.

"Well I don't see a problem you guys are step so..." Lizzie started. "I guess it's all right."

Edwin looked at her and left running up to his room in the attic. He locked the door and fell on top of his bed. He stared at the ceiling it was black with white stars over it. For being a thirteen-year old boy his room was still like a young kid, but he liked it that way. There was hope then, hope for Lizzie. He closed his eyes he could see her blue eyes staring back at him. That smile that brought joy to him on his gloomiest days was spread over her face. He fell asleep dreaming about her, putting his arms around her. Taking in her scent that he enjoyed for this past year.

Casey and Derek were screaming with joy in the room. They were back to their bodies, after being tortured for a week. They were back. Casey hugged Derek and pulled away inches so they could stare at each other faces. Derek looked at Casey's vivid full of life blue eyes. She stared back into his chocolate brown eyes that were pure mischief.

"I never thought this would happen," Casey said.

"What us going back to our bodies?" Derek asked.

"No, not that, us I mean us... Kiss."

"Oh you mean like this," Derek said.

He brought her close to him picking her up and Casey instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed her so powerful that air ran out in a second. They parted and Derek let her down. Casey rested her head on his shoulder breathing in softly enough to hear Derek's rapid heart beat. Derek could feel her hot breath against his neck. He rubbed her back soothingly wishing this life wrapped around his body to never leave. They kissed again.

"If you guys are going to do that can I take notes," Lizzie said.

After being exposed to Edwin for so long. She was getting used to his ways. Taking notes when people were having their most private moments, or when something drastically serious was going on. With the notes, Edwin and her would conduct research and find a way to use their older siblings to their advantage.

"Out!" Derek and Casey yelled in unison.

"Do you think Mom and George will understand," Casey said.

"Oh I think they will knowing my dad, and Nora should be a piece of cake." Derek said grinning his award-winning smile. He has it back.

_Friday (Wedding Day)_

Derek and Casey were at the church. The wedding had just ended and everyone was congratulating the newly weds Janna and Steve. Casey and Derek were talking casually while everyone was taking pictures. Out of nowhere Sam, Ralph, and Jessie came in. All of them were wearing rocker outfits. Jessie's was the best hers said Sublime in big bold letters across her shirt.

"Guys what are you doing her?" Derek said.

"We really hate to do this but," Sam said taking out the duck tape.

"Hey you three!" George screamed. Nora followed her husband.

"Shit!" The band yelled.

"What are you three doing here?" Nora said.

"Look dude we are going to a concert and we are going to perform," Ralph said.

"You guys can go. On one condition," George said. 

"Anything Mr. Venturi," Sam said.

"You take Casey, I know you will come back to the party safely in her hands," George said.

All of them ran to the Dan forth Music Club. Miraculously the house of blues was only three blocks away. Derek and the others were setting up. All of them had no clue what song they were going to play they just wanted to get up there at least. Right before the curtains opened Derek told them the song and everyone started to set the strings and the drums up.

"This song goes out to a little girl of mine," Derek said winking behind him where Casey stood. Everyone started to play.

Id like to run away from you  
But if I were to leave you I would die  
Id like to break the chains you put Around me  
And yet Ill never try

No matter what you do you drive me Crazy  
Id rather be alone  
But then I know my life would be so Empty  
As soon as you were gone

Impossible to live with you  
But I could never live without you  
For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you

You make me sad  
You make me strong  
You make me mad  
You make me long for you

You make me live  
You make me die  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry for you 

I hate you  
Then I love you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you  
Then I love you more  
For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you

You treat me wrong  
You treat me right  
You let me be  
You make me fight with you

I could Never live without you

You make me high  
You bring me down  
You set me free  
You hold me bound to you

I hate you  
Then I love you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you  
Then I love you more

For whatever you do

I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you

I never, never, never  
I never, never, never  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you

Everyone in the stands was jumping up in the crowd. Everyone was yelling screaming for an encore. Every single band that played was called to the stage to see who would be next winner of the Dan forth Music Club.

The announcer stood on stage with a card in his hand. "The new winner of Dan Forth Music Club and a Contract with LG is...Green with Envy!"

Derek and the rest of his band lowered their head in disappointment. Casey went up on stage and gave Derek a hug and a peck on the cheek. Sam, Ralph, and Jessie stared at them with a questioning glance, but with a shock of awe at the same time. They all came together giving only looks to talk, which meant maybe next time.

"You know what who cares, we know we kicked their asses inside," Ralph said.

Somehow his stupidity was reassuring. It brought everyone smiles. When Derek checked his watch. "Case we need to go," Derek said.

"See you guys," Casey said being dragged by Derek into the taxicab.

Casey felt a bit closer to them for the past week. She figured why Jessie was who she was being a rebel a lesbian and all. It was a sad story Casey couldn't bring her to remember every word. She know knew why Sam was dating Emily, it wasn't to make her jealous, but to show Casey and Emily that he could be more than just a player, but a sweetheart. Casey even knew why Ralph cared so much about his appearance, but that's another story. And the one person she thought could never have a decent heart her stepbrother Derek Venturi.

She discovered his life wasn't all fun and games. It was dodging girls, teachers, and the football team, **peer pressure**. She couldn't count how many times she had been offered weed, or liquor. Then she figured why Derek was never nice to her it was because he couldn't bring himself to admit he loved her.

Derek looked at Casey her head was resting on the seat of the car deep in thought. Her eyes stared blankly at the sky. His thoughts soon trailed off of her too. Casey's life was hard, but she had a family and friends to support her through it. Even the most nerdish kids liked her and helped her. Then he saw the torture he put her through looking at it literally through her point view was never racking. No one wonder she always boiled steam around him. He hated himself for not treating her properly.

The taxicab stopped in front of the beach. Janna being a physiologist and all was able to afford every luxury. Casey sat down and started eating she was starving and so was Derek. They looked around and saw Edwin and Lizzie dancing it was cute, Lizzie was able to dance and Edwin was well no one knew what he was doing. It was amazing what Lizzie was wearing. It was a navy blue strapless dress. That had a blue ribbon tied to the back. It was sort of plain, you could say it was a tomboy dress.

"Hey you want to go to the dance floor?" Derek said.

"Um no thanks," Casey said looking over her parents.

"C'mon," Derek said dragging her to the dance floor.

Derek was expecting to get a fast song, but his timing hit wrong. A waltz song appeared and the lights dimmed. Casey being the smart one curtsied and Derek noticed and bowed. Casey put her hands up and intertwined her fingers with his. Her other hand rested on his shoulder. Derek's free hand went to Casey's waist. The music started. Mostly all the adults were on the floor and the children sitting down. Derek span Casey around her dress flowed beautifully in the dimming light. They came together again and started doing the waltz. They were both amazed on what they were doing. The music ended and Casey and Derek came back together. They looked at each other's eyes deeply and kissed. Their parents quickly turned around and ran toward them.

"What are you guys doing!" Nora and George yelled in unison.

"Nora, Dad, we are together and you guys can't stop us," Derek said determined.

"What do you mean together?" Nora asked scared.

"Mom, like Derek said you can't stop us from likening each other, if you break us apart we'll find a way to be together," Casey said.

The two parents looked at each other worried. They walked a bit to turn. They screamed at each other for a bit and came back. Their faces looked defeated, but at the same time relieved.

"We've decided you could be happy at least we wouldn't have to hear you guys screaming at each other again," George said. Derek and Casey hugged their parents in relief.

Edwin and Lizzie were sitting down and laughing. Suddenly a blonde white boy came up to Lizzie and bowed. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"I don't dance slow songs," Lizzie said.

"Please let me dance with you and I will jot bug you anymore," h said.

Lizzie saw his green eyes and saw how hot he was. She got up and he led her to the dance floor. Edwin gritted his teeth. He saw how the guy span her around and her laughing. He hated the guy. Without knowing he was on the dance floor walking up to her.

He got up the courage and started walking toward her faster. He tapped on the guy's shoulder. Lizzie looked at Edwin frustrated with him. The guy left and Lizzie stood there sending Edwin daggers through her eyes. Lizzie began walking and headed down to the pier. Edwin followed her.

Lizzie stopped in front of a Chinese restaurant and faced toward him. "Why do you always have to do that!" Lizzie yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean when I'm with a guy anyone you always pull me away from him."

"Look it's not my fault you are a slut!"

"A slut! You are calling me a slut! You are the one to talk! No one really likes you at school they only use you because your brother is Derek!"

"Excuse me do you want a cookie?" A Chinese lady asked.

Edwin and Lizzie spoke in unison "Thank you."

_Both of them took the cookie and broke it apart. _

**Author's note: Guess what happens next? I'm sad to say this is my last chapter and will not be making a sequel to this. I really appreciate that my story was a really big hit and many people liked it. Thanks again! **


End file.
